Alaric and Jeremy
The relationship between Alaric Saltzman and Jeremy Gilbert. ' Alaric first met Jeremy when he became a teacher at Mystic Falls High School, replacing Mr. Tanner. Alaric had with Jeremy friendly relationship. After Alaric's girlfriend, Jenna Sommers, is killed, he becomes Jeremy's and Elena's legal guardian. Their bond grows when he starts living with them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season One Alaric replaces Mr. William Tanner as the new history teacher and finds Mr. Tanner's "Jackass File", which is really just a file that is about Jeremy Gilbert. After reading the file, he offers to give Jeremy a second chance by doing an extra credit history report. He also sees Jeremy as he spends some time with Jenna Sommers. Season Two Alaric tells Jeremy more about vampires, werewolves, and shows him wolfsbane. He also gives Jeremy weapons to kill Katherine Pierce in Masquerade. In As I Lay Dying, after Sheriff Forbes tries to kill Damon, Alaric asks Jeremy to find Damon. After Jeremy is shot and killed, Alaric helps Bonnie take him to the Witch Burial Ground to revive him. Alaric mentions that Jeremy walked in on Jenna and him hooking up, as he was trying to prove that Klaus wasn't possessing his body anymore. Season Three Then, in Season 3, Alaric becomes Elena and Jeremy's guardian after Jenna dies. He saves Jeremy's life after Klaus compelled him to stand in front of a speeding car. In the episode ''Heart of Darkness, Alaric permanently becomes their enemy as his alter-ego starts to takes over. In Do Not Go Gentle, ''Alaric makes the decision not to complete his transition into becoming a vampire. He seems to believe that he deserves this after all that he has done. Despite Jeremy's unwillingness to leave him to die, Alaric says that he has to do this. He tells Jeremy he won't be alone because Damon will stay with him. Alaric then hugs Jeremy before letting him walk away. In ''The Departed, after dying, Alaric appears as his old self in the Gilbert House. When asked by Jeremy what he is doing here, Alaric says that he wanted to say goodbye and it just kind of happened. He then promises Jeremy that he will always be looking over him, and that he will never be alone. This is when Jeremy realizes that Elena and Alaric have both died and that Alaric is now a ghost. Season Four In the Graduation, Alaric and Jeremy appear to be happy as they eat their burgers with Elena. Season Five In 500 Years of Solitude, while the veil is down, Alaric returns as a ghost and shares some moments with Jeremy and Damon. In Home, Alaric comes back from the other side. Season Six In Black Hole Sun, Quotes Season One : '''Alaric : Jeremy You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's, uh, typed on a label. It has all the troublemakers in it. But really its just an opus to you. : ''- History Repeating'' ---- Season Two :Jeremy: Alaric, thank you for everything. :Alaric: You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. :Jeremy: Ah dude come on. I knew you were listening. :- As I Lay Dying. ---- Season Three :Alaric:' '''Listen, Jeremy, I'm not going complete the transition. My darkside was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire. :'Jeremy: So, what? We're just going to lock you in here and let you die? No, we can't. :Alaric: Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do. After everything that's happened, after all that I've done, maybe I've had it coming. :Jeremy: Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man in the house. :Alaric: Okay, I won't. :- Do Not Go Gentle :Alaric: Jeremy is an idiot. And I know this with certainty because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me, we learn. Eventually. :- Ordinary People :Jeremy:' Haven't you done enough? And how'd you even get in here? :'Alaric: I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened. :Jeremy: Ric? :Alaric': I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone, okay? I promise. :- The Departed'' Gallery 221VampireDiaries1763.jpg 221VampireDiaries1764.jpg 307VampireDiaries0072.jpg 310VampireDiaries0447.jpg 310VampireDiaries0453.jpg 310VampireDiaries0454.jpg 310VampireDiaries0458.jpg 310VampireDiaries0459.jpg 310VampireDiaries0462.jpg 310VampireDiaries0519.jpg 310VampireDiaries0525.jpg 310VampireDiaries0532.jpg 310VampireDiaries0652.jpg 310VampireDiaries0657.jpg 310VampireDiaries0662.jpg 310VampireDiaries0698.jpg 310VampireDiaries0704.jpg 310VampireDiaries0728.jpg 310VampireDiaries1359.jpg 310VampireDiaries1360.jpg 310VampireDiaries1361.jpg 310VampireDiaries1366.jpg Alaric and Jeremy Talk.jpeg 320VampireDiaries1207.jpg 320VampireDiaries1208.jpg 320VampireDiaries1209.jpg 320VampireDiaries1211.jpg 320VampireDiaries1213.jpg 320VampireDiaries1214.jpg Alaric says goodbye.png|Alaric comes to say goodbye to Jeremy.|link=Alaric and Jeremy Trivia *Alaric and Jeremy have both worn the Gilbert Rings and were both revived by them. *Both Jeremy and Alaric were deceased at a point in Season 4, although Jeremy had been revived, while Alaric remained deceased. **Later, by the end of Season 5 in Home, Alaric comes back to life, therefore him and Jeremy reunite. *Both were romantically involved with a vampire that has died in the series: Alaric was married to Isobel and Jeremy dated Anna. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship